


Experiments Gone Awry

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Rainbow K Universe [6]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: Accidental Exposure, Experimentation, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Use of Toys, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: Lena spends time experimenting with various types of kryptonite in her lab and creates something new. A shard gets caught in her hair and has interesting effects when she comes home to Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Rainbow K Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Experiments Gone Awry

Experiments Gone Awry

Lena was sequestered in her lab, and has been all day. She was allowed to study the various samples of kryptonite recovered in recent months by the DEO. She has been avoiding the outside world for some time. Following recent attacks from Morgan Edge and threats from her mother and Cadmus, she choose to focus on helping Kara. Using everything at her disposal, and having accessed maybe 47 percent of Lex’s hidden files within the L-Corp servers, she has extensively cataloged the various types to date. 

Green causes radiation poisoning, quickly in Kryptonians, slowly in humans and other species. Red causes a loss of inhibitions and self control. Blue causes a Kryptonian to accelerate healing and calm their emotional states. Silver causes a paranoid break from reality, spurned on by negative emotions. Purple causes an initial drain in energy followed by acute alcohol toxicity. Orange causes the energy stored in a Kryptonian’s cells to leech out. 

With this knowledge and full spectral maps and radiation scaling, Lena was prepared to try and duplicate the variants using samples of the standard green minerals. She has theories on to to create artificial green k, but is not pursuing that means for now. Blue and red prove the easiest to generate from green. Red easier than blue but blue is surprisingly easy once she gets the hang of it. 

After a day of synthesizing red and blue she was successful at cracking the method of creating purple. Saving all of her research on an isolated drive and sealing all of her samples behind leaded crystalline cases. Lena hasn’t yet revealed to anyone what she is working on, not out of fear, exactly. She has always preferred to work in isolation, she thinks better not having to slow down for others to catch on, and when she can focus on a task she can usually block out all distractions. 

Unfortunately, doing all of this work for Kara’s well being, she can help but become distracted. She almost told Kara about her work, but knowing how she reacted to the DEO having kryptonite in their possession, she could only imaging how disappointed her love would be with her. Instead she deflected Kara’s questions about her day with stock responses about the projects Kara already knew about. Lena did wonder how much of the technical points Kara actually followed, while pretending it all went over her head. 

The next day by lunch time, Lena has perfectly duplicated everything except for silver K. She knew there was a metallic element she was missing, but with out a full catalog of Kryptonian metals it would take a lot of trial and error. Her own shielded suit was also becoming uncomfortable causing her to need a break. Sealing away the lab area and going through a radiation decontamination, she settled at her computer. 

Running a number of simulations, she was once more distracted by her own thoughts and feelings. She refused to bring her phone in to the isolated lab with her wanting everything to be completely self contained. Trying to focus back on her work she developed three potential methods to augment the existing kryptonite crystals. Preparing everything she has in lab, and making a list of what she would need to bring in, Lena decided to try one method for the day. 

Returning to the lab with the extra materials she sets up the test chamber with a sample of green, blue, and red to test. The small scale charged particle generator shatters the green sample into a fine powder. Clean up alone takes longer than the entire test. The blue sample begins to turn a pale color before burning up from the inside. Cleaning the chamber once more Lena damages her protective suit. 

Not wanting to waste time she discarded the suit and placed extra shielding between the chamber and herself. Setting up the final test she was prepared for an other disappointing experience. As the energy beam struck the small red crystal is began to glow brightly. Quickly the coloration shifted growing pale. When the beam was cut off the glow faded but the color stayed. No longer a rich crimson it was now a pastel pink. 

Opening the chamber and attempted to collect the new sample, Lena was almost transfixed by the light. As she used the robotic arm to remove the new k, it shattered into tiny shards. Flinching in fear of a shard hitting her, and kicking herself internally for ignoring proper protection, Lena froze. She looked around and examined herself. 

She sighed not seeing any fragments and decided to call it a day. She collected the shards she could find into a container and set the computer to scan the pieces overnight. Once the lab was clean and the materials once more locked up, she backed up the days research. Heading to her office, she was surprised by the sight of a lone flower in the center of the desk. 

A white flower with a brilliant yellow center standing in a simple bulb style vase. Looking around the office she spots a letter taped to the balcony door. Retreating the note and sitting at her desk Lena smiles from ear to ear. 

“I stopped by after a little scuffle in the neighborhood. I left you one of your favorites. I’ll have more for you at home.” The letter is signed with a kiss. Lena bites her lip retrieving her phone and making a quick call to Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant. 

“Yes, this is Lena Luthor.” She announces over the phone holding her flower close with her free hand. “Yes the same as last time. As many potstickers as I can get.”

*****

Entering their home, Lena was greeted by several bouquets of Plumeria, white and yellow, red, and even some pinks. Surprisingly, Kara was no where to be seen, nor heard. Kara attempted to surprise Lena like this before as an apology for missing a date. Lena had little time to think further before Kara speed in to the apartment from the floor length windows. 

Standing before her for only a brief moment as Supergirl, she rushed in to their shared bedroom and casually walked back out as Kara Danvers. Her smile was infectious, and her shining eyes nearly made Lena’s knees give out. 

“So, do you like them?” The bubbly blond asked.

“You already know.” Responded Lena hiding her enthusiasm. “Not as much as I love you, but I do love them.” 

“Good, you seemed distracted today so I wanted to do something special.” Responded Kara, slowly stepping closer. “What is that smell?” 

“You already know what it is.” Responded Lena presenting the Chinese dinner containing entirely too manny potstickers.”

“No.” Responded Kara beginning to breath heavier. “I mean I can smell those too, and don’t get me wrong I love that you did that.”

Kara drew evil closer to Lena, practically backing her against the rent door. Lena’s surprise nearly costs them their dinner, before Kara catches everything. She quickly rushes the food to the kitchen then returns to Lena. Her face is inches away from Lena’s, and slowly, almost painstakingly so, her face draws closer. Inhaling deeply Kara moans slightly and her eyes lock on to Lena’s like a predator.

“Kara, are you alright?” Whispers Lena her own heart beating a mile a minute at the surprising closeness in the moment. 

“Oh, yeah.” Whispers Kara, her right hand coming to rest on Lena’s thigh. “I just figured it out. It’s you, and you smell so much better than potstickers.”

“Normally it takes more work on my part for you to let loose like this.” Whispers Lena. “Not that I’m complaining, but...”

“No butts, not yet anyway.” Kara kisses Lena deeply and passionately, quickly sweeping her off of her feet and varying her into their bedroom. 

*****

The following morning, Lena awoke with a pleasant soreness all across her body. Her hair a mess having been incompletely removed from her bun. She slowly untangles herself from Kara’s nearly naked form. She takes great precautions not to disturb the harness around the blonds hips. Gathering her strength and wrapping herself in a robe she silently enters the master bathroom. Beginning with a seat, she removes the tie in her hair and pulls the rest of the bun free. 

Teasing her hair, she nicks something loose and it clatters to the floor. Flushing, then washing her hands, she searches for what fell and spots it at the base of the shower. A pink crystal shard, no more than the size of a grain of wild rice. It takes her waking mind only a moment to realize the implication. 

She rushes to her nightstand and fishes out one of the dozen lead lined boxes she has through out their home. She places the shard inside and contemplates her next move carefully. In her head she catalogues the latest finding.

“Pink causes a Kryptonian to become horny as fuck and loose sexual inhibitions.” Lena smirks at her less than scientific assessment, while then gazing at Kara’s sleeping form. “Maybe the two of us can experiment further with pink k.”

Lena’s smile fades and she starts to worry that Kara will think her a monster for this. “Kara, sweetheart?” She begins to shake Kara awake, hoping she isn’t destroying their relationship. 

As Kara stirs to life, she looks upon Lena. Her smile quickly fades as she recognizes the serious look on her face. “Oh Rao, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No!” Responds Lena more worried than before. “You didn’t do anything wrong. But I may have. I am so sorry.”

Lena explains everything, the tests, the oversight, and the near accident, the shard that led to Kara’s enhanced libido. The discovery of the pink shard. Kara listens to everything and her face only grows more saddened as the tale progresses. Lena noticing this pushes through and explains everything she can.

Kara sits in near silence as Lena finishes her tale. The blond reaches out for Lena’s clenched fist, and tenderly takes ahold of it. She smiles with tears forming in her eyes, and soon takes hold of Lena’s right hand as well. She pulls the raven haired woman to her chest and wraps her arms around her lover embracing her warmly and kissing her forehead sweetly.

“Lena, you weren’t experimenting out of malice, and you didn’t bring the shard home intentionally.” Her embrace grows softer as her arms loosen but maintain their embrace. “I’m not mad and you haven’t done anything that you need to apologize for.”

Lena’s tears of shame become tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You are a wonderful woman, and have a heart larger than anyone I know.” Replies Kara her own joyous tears streaking her face. “Just promise me you won’t experiment with kryptonite in secret any more.”

“I promise.” Announces Lena beginning to chuckle lightly. “And I’ll destroy all of my samples first thing just to be safe.”

“Well, I mean we could keep the pink shard...” Kara trails off glancing at the nightstand. “If you wanted to?”

Lena begins laughing out loud and kisses Kara deeply, never answering the question directly.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have been waiting for a new story here I apologize. Life gets in the way sometimes. I appreciate any comments and I hope everyone has fun reading. Hopefully I will have more soon.


End file.
